


The Interview

by wish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish123/pseuds/wish123
Summary: Hermione asked, "What is your greatest professional achievement thus far in your career?”“Great question. I’d say the night of seven times.”“Professional achievement, Malfoy.”“What? That is professional--it took place in my office.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	The Interview

Hermione entered the Ministry on Monday morning. Refreshed from her weekend, she headed up to her office ready to start the week ahead of her. She had just stepped out of the elevator when she heard her name called. 

“Ah, Hermione! Just who I was looking for.”

_ Branson.  _

Her completely inept supervisor was approaching her. Hermione plastered a smile on her face. His presence alone was enough to make her less optimistic about her week. Their dynamic worked so well because he wasted his days in worthless bureaucratic meetings as the face of the department which left her to accomplish the real work. 

“Morning, sir. How was your weekend? How can I help you?” Hermione feigned pleasantries. 

“The search committee has narrowed the choice down to a top candidate for the new Director position in International Magical Cooperation. They’re planning to bring him round for the day to complete one-on-one interviews with several representatives from different departments before they make him a final offer.”

_ Of course their candidate is a ‘him,’ just what I need, another dick in Ministry leadership.  _

“Anyway, I’ve selected you to represent our department.” 

“I’d be happy to, Branson.” Hermione replied with a tight smile. 

“Perfect. I’ll have your secretary pencil him into your schedule for today at 11:00am.”

_ Three hours notice. He’d probably forgotten about it until this morning. Worthless.  _

_ \---------- _

“Knock Knock. Your interviewee is here to meet with you,” sung Branson’s annoying voice. 

Hermione looked up from her desk and was completely taken aback as she watched Draco Malfoy stride into her office. 

“I believe you know Draco Malfoy, current deputy director of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.” 

Hermione stood in shock. “Umm...Branson, sir, I’m not sure this is entirely appropriate.” 

“Nonsense. You two will be fine. I trust you. Draco, have a seat.” Branson prompted Draco to the chair just in front of Hermione’s desk which Draco promptly seated himself in. Hermione noted the lack of professionalism in the fact that he didn’t even attempt to shake her hand. She was taken away from that thought when she heard the door click from Branson’s exit. 

Hermione cleared her throat and seated herself at her desk. She looked at Draco who was casually lounging in his chair--eyeing her with a smug smile on his face. Despite the circumstances, she was going to carry on as professionally as possible. 

“So...Mr. Malfoy. Let’s go ahead and get started. Tell me a little about yourself.” 

“I’ve been deputy director of the Department of International Magical Cooperation for six years now. Youngest to hold this position. I led and secured revised trade agreements with both Italy and Switzerland. I’ve also served for several years as an ex-officio member of the commissions on international magical law and potions regulations.”

“Wonderful. Thank you.”

_ So far, so good. They could get through this.  _

“What do you feel is your biggest weakness?”

“Nothing.” He responded without even missing a beat. 

“Nothing?!” 

“Correct.” 

She was aghast--and worst of all he had no reaction. He acted as though he took the question seriously. Hermione waited a moment more but then chose to move on. 

“And your biggest strength?”

“Stamina.” 

Hermione lost slight control of her quill as she had been writing notes. 

_ What the hell is that supposed to mean? _

She looked at him. Smug smile still on his face and consistency in his demeanor. 

“Tell me how you think other people would describe you.”

“Sexy.”

“MALFOY!” 

“Please--call me Draco.” He replied coolly. 

“Take this seriously!” 

“You have my complete assurance that I am taking this seriously. Please, continue.”

She now saw a daring glimmer in his eye. 

“How would you describe your leadership style?”

He started eyeing various things in her office as he started to answer. 

“That question is quite presumptuous but I do consider myself the dominant. In other contexts though, I do believe that I am partnership-oriented and am focused on achieving outcomes. I never fail to ride things out until their climax.” 

Hermione gave up. This was a disaster. She was incredibly disappointed in his lack of regard for this interview. Though, she didn’t anticipate this is how it would go. She just needed to get through this. 

“This role will oversee the essential work carried out by the Department of International Magical Cooperation. This individual must have proven results. Outside of your--unique--leadership style, what is your greatest professional achievement thus far in your career?”

“Great question. I’d say the night of seven times.”

Hermione let out an exhausted sigh. 

“ _ Professional _ achievement, Malfoy.” 

“What? That is professional--it took place in my office.”

_ One more question. Just get through one more.  _

“Tell me about a time you mediated conflict. What steps did you take and what was the result?”

“Yes, I recall once, I was dialoguing with a colleague who had become quite escalated during the course of the discussion.” 

Hermione started to become less tense. Finally, she had hope he was taking this seriously and giving her a real answer. 

“So, I spanked her. That seemed to immediately correct the behavior.”

_ Prick. He cannot get away with this.  _

“I suppose you are aware that you are required to disclose any potential conflicts of interest during the hiring process.” Hermione stated pointedly. 

“Of course.”

“And?” Hermione prodded. 

“Hmm...” He mockingly contemplated her statement. “I can’t think of anything.”

Hermione glared at him. 

“Alright, I think that’s all of the questions I have for you.” Hermione set down her quill and began moving what she couldn’t even call notes to the side. 

“Really? That was quick.” 

“Yes, but I’m sure you’re not a stranger to premature endings.” 

He smiled at her--playfully. 

“Hardly...Do I get to ask any questions of you?”

“Nope. I trust you can see yourself out. Good luck with the rest of your interviews.” With a flick of her wand, she opened her office door for Draco. 

She reached for paperwork on her desk, pretending to resume her work and refused to make eye contact with him. She could sense that he was still sitting there. She knew he was watching her--his trademark smirk on his face. 

“This was very much a  _ pleasure _ , deputy. I appreciate your time.” With that, he took his leave from her office. 

\----------

Hermione returned home late that evening, still frustrated from the day's turn of events. She moved in the direction of the rustling she heard coming from the kitchen. 

She leaned against the entryway, arms folded, staring daggers at her nonchalant husband putting away dishes. 

“So, tell me, dear husband, why did you neglect to tell me that you had applied for a different position?”

Draco had the audacity to chuckle at her question. 

“Technically, you recall we did talk about it when it opened up. I only neglected to tell you I pursued it. Plus, I knew Branson would ask you to do the interview.”

“Branson’s an idiot! I can’t even believe he didn’t recognize the blatant conflict of interest it would be having me do your interview today.” Hermione sighed in frustration. “Not only did you not tell me that you were actively in consideration for the promotion, I’m insulted you took no part of your interview with me seriously.” 

Draco had taken his attention off the dishes and was now giving her his full attention. 

“You know how these full day interviews work. You only had to give a final recommendation--no one even needs to turn in their questions and notes. No one would have questioned your recommendation given my experience.” 

“It’s the principle and integrity of the process, Draco! It was completely unprofessional and unfair to the other candidates vying for the job.” 

“Hermione. Loosen up your Gryffindor morals for a moment. The so-called ‘search committee’ only asked me to apply. The entire process was a formality. I was a shoe-in from the beginning.”

This did not fully appease her. 

“I’m still mad at you for not telling me.” 

“Yes, love, but I must say I wouldn’t trade in the experience of watching you squirm like that for anything.” Draco was teasing her with his smile. She was a sucker for it. In reality, she was incredibly excited for him and felt her frustration subsiding. She would expect nothing less of him than to play this type of joke on her. 

“I’m proud of you, Draco.” Hermione extended before she headed in the direction of their bedroom to turn in for the evening. Something hit her though and she poked her head back through the kitchen entryway.

“Oh--and, love, it was only six times.” She winked. 

“Well, that just won’t do.” Draco pondered, shaking his head. “We’ll have to go for seven in my new office.” 


End file.
